Hello and Goodbye Forever
by Sparrows-Luv1345
Summary: Prudence Melinda HalliwellWyatt ended up somewhere she hadn't been for a long time, only to find out that she can't get back, can she get back before its too late?
1. Hello and Goodbye Forever

"augh" i hit the floor with a bang, i got up and looked around, half expecting to see my bedroom and the slimy demon i was about to kill, but no i saw something i hadn't seen in a while, was it real? was i really here? standing in the attic of my old house. "how'd i get here" i asked myself, well there was no one around to answer, so i had to do it myself.

" no Phoebe, we're fine honestly" i jumped, my heart pounded, then i calmed down, i recognized that voice, it was..it was.. no it couldn't be, i ran towards the voice, and there stood a shortish lady with beautiful long brown hair, i couldn't tell you what her face looked like because she was standing with her back to me on the phone, the phone? wait a minuite, no one has used the phone for ages now "where the hell am i" i whispered.

I crept down the stairs, "keep it cool, keep it cool" i kept saying to myself over and over, i glanced at the lady to find her staring at me, mouth open wide arms infront of her, i tried to smile "oh great, just great" i thought to myself

"errr... hi...you wanna tell me why you're creeping down my stairs?" the lady said, i looked at her for a moment, i swear i'd seen her before, then i realized she was talking to me "oh... i..err... i don't know" the lady sighed " ok how about an easier question, how old are you? And what's your name?"

"umm...im Mel and i just turned 13 today" the lady smiled, she seemed to be ok "oh well happy birthday, but why are you in my house? you had better give me a good answer or I will freeze you" I gasped, now I know why she was holding her arms out in front of her, she was going to freeze me, she's a witch, like me and if she's a witch, she has a whitelighter too, and they can help me get out of here. "err... i was fighting a demon in my bedroom, he threw me against the wall and i ended up in my..i mean your attic, and i sorta need help getting back, so if you don't mind" i turned and faced upwards "hey, ladies whitelighter, get down here" nothing happened, i looked at the lady for help "Leo" i shrugged and shouted "Leo" blue orbs appeared in the room, followed by another person i recognized. "Piper, honey, whats wrong?" i looked at the lady " so her names piper" i thought to myself, the man looked at me then at what i was guessing his wife as he called her honey and they both had wedding rings on. "Piper, who is our little guest?" Piper looked at me and smiled "this is Mel" he looked at me "Mel? is that short for anything?" he asked me, crouching down to my level. "umm" i stuttered, i hardly ever use my full name, i was always told not to, the lady looked at me "Whats your full name, honey?" i looked at her, she really did remind me of someone " my names, Prudence Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt, but everyone calls me Mel because of my middle name" i explained and by the look on their faces i shouldn't of.

The house was now full of action, i sat looking at Piper lying on the sofa (she had passed out after i told her my name) two other ladies called Phoebe and Paige was talking to Leo in the other room. Piper moved, she had awoke, i got up and walked over to her, i stared at her wondering if to say anything "Why didn't you tell us?" she murmured, I looked shocked! What was she talking about? I looked around, and saw a photo of Piper, Leo, Phoebe and someone else who I didn't know, I looked over to Piper, she was making her way slowly over to me, she put her hand on my shoulder "who's that?" I asked pointing to the lady in the photo, "that's my older sister Prue, she died 2 years ago" "Prue...Pruedence..Pruedence Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt, OMG i was named after my auntie called Prue, that means..." i thought to myself looking at Piper "i think you have finally figured out, what i was talking about" she said smiling at me weakly "your...your..my auntie was called Prue" i said breathing in deeply, she nodded "yes i was guessing that, Melinda, honey, i think you know what im about to tell you, so i hope it wont be much of a shock, Melinda im your mother, and Leo is your father, and if your 13 then i am pragnant with you right now" i gulped, i thought she said this wouldn't come as much of a shock, wait...didn't she say she should be pregnant, did she know she was pregnant? " umm... Piper" i said looking at her " did you know? that you are pregnant i mean" she shook her head, " i had a idea i was, but no i never checked" she answered, "maybe you better check and umm...maybe it'll be a good idea to..you know, tell Leo" i didn't dare call them mum and dad, it just didn't seem right. Piper nodded and went upstairs


	2. Problem!

"What?" Leo said standing up and hugging Piper "oh honey thats, great!" Phoebe and Paige sat smiling at Piper and Leo, they were so happy for them, Piper had just told everyone that she was pregnant, by the reaction of Leo they had been trying for a child for a while. Me. I sat there awkwardly, sitting on the sofa looking at my parents as they embraced each other. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Phoebe asked "how would she? she only just found out!" Paige replied, Piper smiled at them, then looked at me " actually I do know, its a girl..." Paige looked confused "but.." Piper put up her hand, indicating Paige to stop talking " as I was saying, its a girl, and Leo you might find this a little shocking, well all of you will, but I know what she looks like at the age of 13" Piper smiled and glanced at me, I tried to smile back, but I was so nervous, Leo gasped, finally catching onto what Piper was saying, he looked at me as if I had just appeared out of nowhere, I just stared at him, trying to see if he was happy, scared or angry, he seemed happy. Phoebe and Paige were staring at me, I guess they had figured it out as well, suddenly I felt even more uncomfortable until I felt soft but comforting arms around me which I hadn't felt in a long time "mum" I whispered and hugged back "yeah baby, im here" Over Piper's, or should I say mum's shoulder I saw Leo or my dad coming over ot join the hug, he put his strong arms around me and Piper, and then I knew that was it, I was home.  
I

t had been a few months since I found out Piper and Leo was my mum and dad, they decided that I should stay incase it was too dangerous for me in the future, even though I begged to differ, not that I didn't want to stay but it was just to confusing, I mean one day I had no idea where my parents were then all of a sudden I am seeing my parents and im not even born yet. Mum is really showing now, only 3 months left until the big day, I seriously hope I can see myself being born, apparently the doctor said that there are twins but I don't remember having a twin in the future, maybe it dies or we're separated at birth.

"Melinda? you getting up?" dad shouted from my bedroom door, well actually Phoebe's bedroom door, but im using it as mine until I go back or forward, depends which way you look at it "im coming, im coming, im..." I replied picking up my bag, I opened the door ending up face to face with my dad "here!" I said smiling, I hugged him, I was totally a daddy's girl, and I flung my bag over my shoulder and ran down the stairs. Dad shook his head and walked down after me, I have finally got used to calling them mum and dad, but it still feels strange at times, I haven't called anyone mum and dad for 3 years now, I wonder why they left me, they seem like the sort of people who wouldn't leave their child unless they had a good reason, maybe they had gotten exposed and they didn't want me to get caught up in it all, so they had to leave me, well they sort of left in the middle of the night leaving me a note saying that they had gone, it was for the greater good and that auntie Paige was still at her house if I needed her. I thought all these things while bouncing into the Kitchen. " Hi Pheebs" I said hugging my aunt "Hey Mel" I looked around trying to find my mum "She was admitted to hospital last night" Phoebe said like she was reading my mind, I looked at her with mixed feelings "how did you know I was looking for mum? and is she ok?" Phoebe smiled "your a splitting image of your mother, you have the same face as your mum did when she tried looking for our mum, and we think she is fine, me and your dad are going to visit her today" Paige and Leo walked into the kitchen " i'm coming too" I said looking at Phoebe then at my dad, " no sweetheart, your staying here, you've got school" dad replied, I looked at him, putting on my cute face "but, dad? Please, I want to see if mum is ok" He shook his head, giving me a firm look, I knew I defiantly wasn't going to get round him today, I sighed " Fine, but how am I going to get to magic school? your not going to be there to orb me, and I don't have my powers in this time" Paige stood up "that's where I come in, as the head teacher I have to go in early and I'll just orb you with me" Leo nodded a thanks at Paige, who smiled in return, "there, now me and Phoebe are going now, so Mel? be good at school please and don't worry, mum's going to be fine" Dad hugged me and kissed my forehead.

Im sitting in a hospital chair looking in on my mum fighting for her and my life. So much had happened in the last 24 hours, Me and Paige had got home from magic school to be told by my aunt Phoebe that my twin had died and mum and little me was fighting for our lives, when we got to the hospital dad was a wreck, I ran up to him and hugged him, he didn't want to let me go "don't worry dad, me and mum aint going anywhere" I promised him. "her waters have broken early, one of the twins has died" the doctor informed us, everyone was worried. only one person was allowed to go and see mum I thought it would be best if dad went, he had to tell her the bad news, so dad went into mums room while me, Phoebe and Paige sat anxiously waiting for any news. "Hey, she's going to be fine" Paige tried to lighten my moods, but nothing worked I just sat there sulking, I tried not to cry, my eyes were starting to hurt from so much crying. Dad came out slightly happier than when he went in "She's stable now, she's in the early stages of labor" he looked at me "Hey Mel, you want to see your mum?" I nodded slightly and walked over to him and he led me into mums room "i'll just be outside, if you want me" he said leaving me alone with mum, I crept over to her taking her hand "mum? mum, can you hear me? it's me Mel, your going to be ok, I know you are, please be strong, you know I said I never had a twin in the future, well it died during your struggle" I waited for an answer of some kind, after no success I moved closer and bent down to her ear "mum please, I need you, dad needs you, you need to get through this, we...we both do" I started to cry leaning my head on her shoulder, I heard the door open but I couldn't be bothered to look who had come in "Mel? honey, its ok, come here, she's going to be fine" a strong, comforting hand went on my shoulder and I turned around and lent into my dad, he picked me up, I didn't care if it was babyish to be carried, but I needed it at the moment, I needed comfort and love, he carried me out and by the time we got outside of mums room I had cried myself to sleep.


	3. Bigger Problem!

when I awoke I was curled up in a chair, I looked around confused, I was still in the hospital, but no one was around, I sat up and looked for anyone I knew, I got up and walked into mums room, and there I saw mum sitting in bed with dad, Phoebe and Paige all sleeping in chairs around her. "mum" I said quietly and I ran over to her, I was about to give her a hug when I saw what she was holding, a baby, me as a baby, I stared at me in amazement "Melinda" mum said I looked at her "Meet you as a baby" I smiled and stroked the top of little me's head, then it hit me, if little me has been born, we can't both be in the same time, I looked down at my body I could already see I was starting to fade "mum! ive got a problem!" she looked at me and straight away knew what was happening "oh my god! Leo, Leo wake up" Leo stirred waking up, he lifted his head and looked at Piper "Whats wrong? are you ok?" suddenly he was up and at Piper's side "im fine but older Mel isnt" Piper nodded towards me and Leo looked at me and grabbed hold of mine and Pipers arm who was clutching little me tightly and orbed out.

"Dad! you can't just orb mum and both me's put of the hospital, what about Phoebe and Paige, their going to be worried when they wake up and find out we're not there" Dad lowered mum into the chair in the attic and went to the book of shadows "we have got to get you back to the future...soon" I looked shocked, I didn't want to go back but I knew it was for the best, but what if it wasn't the same? what if I have changed the future? "can I at least say goodbye to everyone first?" I asked with a little anger in my voice and tears forming in my eyes, a bright light appeared in the room followed by Paige and Phoebe "think you could go without us?" Paige said I ran upto Paige and hugged her then I hugged Phoebe "you be good in the future! you hear me?" Phoebe said kissing the top of my head "always" I said with a little smile as I remembered all the times I was bad in the future. "see ya kido" Paige said smiling at me I ran over to my mum "I will always love you mum and ill miss you" she smiled at me "what do you mean, you'll miss me? i'm there in the future" I smlied at her and hugged her tightly, she kissed my head, I looked at little me and whispered in my ear "don't be bad all the time yeah? and don't take mum for granted, she wont always be there" I stood up and went over to dad "I love you dad! never leave me ok?" he hugged me and picked me up I closed my eyes and listened to my mum and aunties saying the spell to send me back, I held on tighter I didn't want to let go, hearing their voices knowing they were about to cry made me cry.

I opened my eyes to find a bright light, I blinked continuously, adjusting my eyes to the light, I looked around this defiantly wasn't the halliwell attic, but it wasn't the future either, I turned around and saw an elder "Who are you? and what am I doing here? as for that where is here?" I asked the elder "Pruedence" I put up my hand to stop him "call me Melinda" he started again "Melinda, because you went into the future your body was left behind, which the demon..." I didn't need him to carry on I knew what he was going to say, I dropped to my knees, wishing this didn't happen, I didn't even want to come into the future, it was an accident and now I have to suffer, I will never grow older, have a family, get married "im sorry Melinda but you need to move on" he said to me putting a hand on my shoulder, I buried my head into my hands and cried as he orbed taking me with him, as I orbed I heard the peaceful words of my family saying goodbye...forever.


End file.
